1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical measurement system for measuring scattering light using a plurality of light-receiving fibers, an optical measurement apparatus, a calibration member used in a calibration process of the optical measurement apparatus, and a calibration method in the optical measurement apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been proposed an optical measurement apparatus using a low-coherence enhanced backscattering (LEBS) technique for detecting properties of body tissue by irradiation with low-coherent light having a short spatial coherence length onto body tissue, which is a scattering body, from a probe leading end and measuring the intensity distribution of the scattering light (for example, refer to International Patent Publication Pamphlet No. WO2007/133684, U.S. Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008/0037024, U.S. Pat. No. 7,652,881, and U.S. Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009/0003759). Such an optical measurement apparatus can perform optical measurement for a measurement target such as body tissue in combination with an endoscope used to observe internal organs such as digestive organs.
The optical measurement apparatus using such the LEBS technique measures the intensity distribution of the scattering light of body tissue by obtaining the scattering light having a plurality of desired angles using a plurality of light-receiving fibers in the probe and obtains a characteristic value regarding properties of body tissue based on the measurement result.